dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Papi
Papi ' (パピ, ''Papi) is a harpy who currently lives with Kimihito Kurusu. She is the second girl to officially move in with him. She's childish, both physically and mentally, despite being as old as Miia. Appearance Papi has the appearance of a young teenage girl or a petite young woman with medium-length, messy, light blue hair and orange eyes. One strand of hair is always standing upright. Her young, adolescent, and petite appearance is a racial trait of harpies, as having a smaller frame and lighter body makes it easier for them to fly. Because of this, along with her personality, she is frequently mistaken for a child or a young teenage girl, despite the fact that she is an adult. As a harpy, she has talons instead of feet, and blue feathered wings instead of arms. Her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat, each ending in a sharp black claw. Because of this, she is still capable of grabbing things. Her wingspan is said to be 4 meters.Volume 1 Omakes In regards to her height, Papi stands 5'2" (around 157cm) tall when she's standing next to other characters such as Kimihito (with the top of her head coming up to and above Kimihito's shoulders) and Miia (with the top of her head coming up to Miia's eyes and nose). Papi is usually seen wearing low-cut jean shorts and a black tank top, since sleeves are impossible for her to wear. She has also been seen wearing a white sleeveless shirt. Personality Papi is joyous, absent-minded, and a bit naive. She can be a little air-headed at times, has a short-term memory, as well as a short attention span. Because of these traits, she is called a "birdbrain". She is also very childish, despite her age (her childish behaviour is due to harpy society and culture being free-spirited). She is unfamiliar with human customs and has no concept of modesty, displayed when she dives into a fountain nude thinking it was a giant birdbath, and being unaware that some children she plays with let her hug them just so they can feel her breasts. Despite this, she seems to be able to sense the mood when things get serious. She has shown herself to have a strong motherly streak and appears to be very good with children. This leads to Papi being very protective of the more childlike Suu, whom she named. She plays with Suu, and even flies off with her when the other members of the household think about giving her up. When it was revealed that she could die if she fell into a large body of water, Papi becomes genuinely worried about Suu's safety. Papi's strong motherly streak is shown again when she takes care of a group of baby chicks while visiting a farm outside Onsen Town. Papi has a tendency to mix up human words, such as "deport" and "abort", "coordinator" and "terminator", and "law" and "bra". She loves playing video games so much that she ignores more important things going on in the house, such as an intruder breaking in. Despite Papi's childish demeanour and appearance, she gets angry whenever people call her as such, or imply that she is one. This causes her to get defensive. Papi has a tendency to refer to herself in the third person. Papi has no strong preferences when it comes to food, aside from the fact that she likes meat. She will eat anything, and the only distinctions she makes are "good" and "real good".Volume 2 Omakes Skills and Traits Physical Traits *'''Bad Memory: Papi has repeatedly shown to have a horrible memory, sometimes forgetting things that happened a few seconds ago.Chapter 3 When she actually tries to remember something, her brain quickly starts "overheating" and steam comes out of her head.Chapter 20 *'Harpy Physiology:' **'Bird Vision': Like most birds that are not owls, harpies have poor night vision.Chapter 24 She can somewhat alleviate this by using a flashlight.Chapter 23 **'Durability': Despite crashing through a window at high speed, Papi receives no injuries and immediately jumps back onto her feet.Chapter 6. Unlike the rest of the girls, Papi has shown to be immune to intense freezing temperatures. As the girls turn themselves into snowmen or complete ice, Papi starts building a snowman with excitement and no signs of shivers or freezing even though she is more exposed to the cold than the rest of the girls. **'Flight': As a harpy, Papi's wings allow her to fly, although she is unable to fly if her wings get wet.Chapter 3 Her wings are also strong enough to carry Kimihito, and later Miia, considerable distances without visible effort. Chapter 3Chapter 5 **'Lightweight': Papi is said to be very light, even compared to her small stature. Presumably, this is because of her hollow bones. **'Oviparity': Similar to some avians, Papi lays unfertilized eggs every so often (common harpies have been known to lay around 2-3 eggs a week. It's possible that Papi was lying to Miia about the frequency of her egg laying to prevent Miia from seeing her as another source of eggs for food).Chapter 14 **'Talons': Because of her avian legs, Papi possesses claws instead of feet.Chapter 3 Her claws appear to be very sharp.Chapter 6 Like those of a bird, they are also quite dexterous, as Papi can hold onto objects or people with them.Chapter 3 ***'Wing-digits': The digits of her wings are somewhat more finger-like, allowing her to hold objects in them, as demonstrated when she was shown holding the Wii Remote. However, she is not as dexterous or coordinated as a human. This is demonstrated in her first appearance, when she has trouble holding on to an ice cream cone properly.Chapter 3 *'Stealth': She can be very stealthy when she needs to be, having sneaked away from Ms. Smith once, and repeatedly out of the Kurusu House to play with some children without Kimihito noticing.Chapter 3 Skills and Statistics Main: Papi/Game Stats Plot Due to the Cultural Exchange Between Species Program, she was forbidden from going out on her own, but she simply flew off when her Coordinator (Ms. Smith) wasn't looking. However she feared that she would eventually get caught, so she kidnapped Kimihito from his home and took him to the park. After asking Papi if she has a host family, Papi got distracted by the ice cream van. She grabbed Kimihito and dragged him to the ice cream van. After 3 steps, Papi forgets who Kimihito is. Kimihito still buys Papi an ice cream cone. After Papi learns that being deported is trouble, she accidentally drops her ice cream and cries. Seeing the hardships of Papi's lack of hands, Kimihito offers his ice cream popsicle to Papi, who then starts to suck on the popsicle in an awkward position, giving the onlookers the wrong image that Kimihito is a pervert. After realizing the awkwardness, Kimihito pulls the popsicle out of Papi's mouth, causing the ice cream droplets to fall all over Papi's face. Kimihito quickly tries to wash Papi, but he is then shocked to see that Papi took off all of her clothes, mistaking the park fountain for a bird bath and jumping in. Kimihito starts to realize how birdbrained Papi is, but is suddenly dragged into the fountain by her talons. An outraged Miia arrives, and the two of them get into a fight. This is interrupted, however, when they noticed that a young girl had become stuck in a tree. Papi tried to fly up to save her but was unable to due to her wings being too wet. Miia then climbed the tree in an attempt to help but accidentally scared the girl. Papi then flew up to catch her as the girl falls, but once doing so she quickly fell back down again with the girl because her wings were still too damp. She ended up being saved by Kimihito when he dove beneath her to break her fall. When a police officer asked where Papi's host family is, Kimihito covered for her by claiming that he is Papi's host, which Ms.Sumisu backed up when she arrived. It was revealed that her initial host family wasn't willing to put up with a "constant runaway" as she was called. After Kimihito became Papi's official host, Papi revealed that she had fallen for Kurusu, and started calling him her Boss (ご主人 Goshujin) in the official translation. (Husband in most scanlations).Chapter 3 Papi is indifferent when Centorea becomes the third resident of the house, as she was hungry at the time.Chapter 4 Papi starts to get confused when she tries to understand the rules of the Exchange Program and steam starts to bellow out of her head. Kimihito then leaves with her to give her a bath. In the bathroom, he helps her don a school swimsuit that Ms. Smith gave him. In the bath, Papi states that she's only ever had sisters, so she's happy that she has Kimihito as a brother figure. Unfortunately, she soon mixes up "brother" with "lover", and almost sexually assaults Kimihito after he turns down her sexual advances in the bathtub. Centorea comes in and pins her to the wall with arrows. She later carries (and drops) Miia to where Kimihito and Centorea are at the park. She then states she should take Kimihito when Miia and Centorea start an argument. When Papi starts to prepare to fight the other two girls, she notices Kimihito shot and rushes to him when he collapses. At home, when Kimihito recovers, she then states her apology, promising to hold herself back for him. Her stress is alleviated when he tells the girls that he doesn't mind if they don't hold back. Papi acts surprised at the fact that she is a candidate to be Kimihito's wife.Chapter 5 Zoological Classification The Harpy (ハーピー族, Hāpī-zoku) is a mono-gendered (female) demi-human liminal race with the body of a human and the wings and talons of a bird. They colonize mountainsides and similar places. Harpies are a pure and cheerful race that loves the blue sky and singing. Unfortunately, they only sing for other harpies most of the time. Character Design As revealed by Volume 4's omake, Papi was originally designed to have tail feathers on her buttocks. But because of complications from human fashion (i.e. panties folding up tail feathers), the tail feathers were discarded in favour of a humanoid butt. Trivia * Her name is derived from her species name: "Papi" from Harpy (the elongation kanas are removed and the first kana is changed). * According to Miia and Cerea, Papi's buttocks are her most attractive physical trait.Volume 1 Omakes * For some reason, Papi is regularly seen molting, despite the fact that real life birds don't molt nearly as much as she does. * She is the first girl to be transferred to Kurusu, the second being Rachnera Arachnera. * In Chapter 18, Papi, with Suu's help, cosplays as Utsuho Reiujifrom Touhou. * She is disappointed by only having sisters, and wanted having a brother in Kimihito. However, Papi does not seem to understand that "brother" and "lover" are not the same thing.Chapter 5 * She is the first girl whose father is shown. * On Twitter, Okayado drew her as cosplaying Chiyo Sakura from Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun and Prinz Eugen from the Kantai Collection series, previous roles of Papi's voice actress Ari Ozawa *Papi's memory seems to "reset" after taking three steps. This can be avoided through either being carried or flying. *''Profile Stickers'' and MonMusu Anime Twitter accountMonMusu Anime Twitter revealed that her birthday is March 21st. *Papi was originally going to have tail feathers. They were removed due to how hard it would have made it for her to wear a lot of clothes. *It is strongly suggested that Papi is a virgin. Her species is unisex and she has never laid eggs since travelling to Japan, which suggests that she has only been there for a short time. Kurusu is therefore the first man with whom she is (romantically) close. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters